Amore mio
by Mattdreams
Summary: España y Romano por fin se han lanzado y han comenzado a salir... pero cómo se lo tomarán los demás países? Cómo influirá esta relación en el curso de la historia?
1. La temida reacción de la hermana

*-* Todavía no me lo creo... cuantos reviews de mi fic "Sirviente" estoy emocionadisimo!!!! 3 Y creo que por esta misma emoción me animé a escribir una especie de continuación, pero esta vez no será un solo one-shot, si no muchos entrelazados.

Como ya habréis leido en el resumen, trataran de como comenzó la relación de nuestros dos protagonistas (España y Romano) y no me refiero a la pedida, que ya escribí desde el punto de vista de Romano en "Sirviente" si no como se fué desarrollando hasta la actualidad y como reaccionaron los demás al enterarse (jejejeje)

Espero no decepcionaros y que sigáis ávidamente con cada capítulo este nuevo proyecto mío

Matt ^^

....................................................................................................................

LA TEMIDA REACCIÓN DE LA HERMANA PEQUEÑA DE ESPAÑA

- ¡¿Qué te has follado a quién?!

Me sobresalté ante el grito de mi hermana pequeña y enseguida siseé un poco para que bajara el volumen.

Hacía ya una semana que Romano y yo habíamos comenzado a salir, y por fin me había armado de valor para hacerlo público. Era cierto que estaba muy asustado, nuestra relación no iba a ser bien vista por mucha gente… pero amaba a Romano y no podía ocultarlo ¡Es que tenía al novio más monoso del mundo!

Antes de contárselo a nadie, tenían que enterarse los miembros de mi familia. Según como se lo tomara mi hermana menor, me pensaría en retrasar un poco más el anunciamiento público. Yo sería el mayor… pero Portugal a veces daba mucho miedo.

La había hecho llegar un mensaje sobre desayunar juntos el viernes diciéndole que tenía que contarle una cosa muy importante. Pronto me llegó su confirmación y dispuse todo.

Preparé su desayuno predilecto y lo coloqué todo en el jardín. No me molesté siquiera en despertar a Romano (que dormía plácidamente en nuestra cama… parecía un querubín entre las nubes ¡Era tan lindo!) por si con la noticia, a Portugal se le ocurría ahogarle en un pozo o algo por el estilo.

Preferí no decírselo al principio, ni durante el desayuno, si no cuando acabara de comerse todo (si no, corría el riesgo de que me aventara el café a la cara o cosas parecidas)

- Bueno, Portugal, ya sabes que te tenía que contar algo muy importante hoy.- comencé titubeante

Ella solamente asintió y no pronunció una sola palabra. Eso era mala señal… ¡que miedo daba su mirada!

- Esto tiene que ver conmigo y con Romano

- Ya decía yo que el criado no estaba por aquí

Carraspeé un poco y asentí buscando las palabras adecuadas en mi mente:

- La cuestión es…

- ¿Sí?

- Que, bueno…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- La verdad es que…

- Habla de una vez, estúpido

- Bueno, qué… esto…

-¡HABLA!- gritó tirándome un trozo de pan a la cara y dándome de lleno. Por eso mismo no quería decírselo cuando la mesa estuviera repleta de comida.

- Romano y yo somos pareja.- dije al fin

- ¡¿Qué te has follado a quién?!

Me sobresalté ante el grito de mi hermana pequeña y enseguida siseé un poco para que bajara el volumen o si no acabaría despertando a Romano:

- Yo no me he follado a nad… bueno, todavía…- una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mi rostro, que pronto fue borrada por el golpe de un tenedor contra mi frente.- Pero me refiero, a que Romano y yo estamos saliendo juntos.

- Muy bien, tú tírate al criado, muy productivo

- ¡Qué no me he tirado a nadie, Portugal! ¡Qué esto va en serio!-exclamé, pero me di cuenta de que había subido demasiado el volumen, y bajé mi tono de voz.- Nos queremos desde que nos vimos por primera vez, pero él era demasiado pequeño como para intentar nada

- Claro, como ahora es TAN mayor.- dijo con un tono excesivamente sarcástico mientras se levantaba y se colocaba a mi lado de pie.

- Ya sé que aún es muy joven, pero vamos a intentarlo

- ¿Quieres que te de mi opinión?- asentí.- ¡Tú eres gilipollas! ¡Deja de follarte al sirviente y de tanto viajecito a las Américas y céntrate! ¡Qué estás a punto de una guerra con los germanos, joder! ¹

Aquella era la reacción que tanto temía por parte de mi hermana. Por un lado sabía que tenía razón, pero es que esas no eran las formas:

- No seas así conmigo, Portugal… que bastante culpable me siento ya por dejar a los niños solos ² y ser un pederasta con Romano.- murmuré

- Tú lo que eres es un imbécil ¡Es que no tienes sesos en la cabeza!- me gritó mientras me pegaba un capón tan fuerte que casi estrella mi cara contra la mesa.- ¡Deja de pensar con la polla y utiliza el cerebro de una vez!

Me levanté sobándome un poco donde me había golpeado y comencé a recoger la mesa, mientras Portugal me seguía de un lado a otro regañándome a voz en grito. Romano ya se habría despertado, pero había sido listo y sabiendo que Portugal andaba por allí no había bajado.

Cuando acabé de fregar todos los platos, cogí mis utensilios de agricultura y me fui a la plantación de tomates para recoger algunos para la comida:

- Pues ya verás cuando se enteren los demás.- finalizó su retahíla Portugal

- Ya lo sé.- dije mientras metía dos tomates en la cesta que portaba mi hermana.- Me van a acusar de pederasta

- Y con razón, aún es un niño

- Ya es un adolescente.- repliqué

- Para el caso, tú le sacas bastantes años.- dejó la cesta en el suelo y se arremangó aún más los bajos de su falda color chocolate para no mancharse.

- No puedo remediarlo, ya me he contenido demasiado.- suspiré

- Eres un pedófilo.- dijo cambiando su mirada y tono a uno un poco más burlón.- Entre los Américas y este te estás haciendo un harén

Me giré fulminándola con la mirada, y la iba a dar un pescozón para que respetara a su hermano mayor, cuando ella ya me había lanzado un tomate que se había estrellado en mi cara:

- Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no me levantes la mano, estúpido

Me limpié el rostro con el dorso de la manga y seguí con mi trabajo. Ya casi era mediodía y debía darme prisa en recolectar unos cuantos para que me diera tiempo a volver a casa y hacer la comida. Tenía ganas de comer en el cuarto con Romano:

- De todas formas, no deberías criticarme tanto, Portugal. Yo no me meto en tus líos amorosos.

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún lío amoroso! ¡No me difames!- gritó antes de darme un pellizco en el brazo

- Vamos, reconócelo. Estás jugando a dos bandas entre el fortachón de Angola y la bellísima Brasil

- No juego a dos bandas, solamente disfruto de la compañía de ambos.- se justificó

- De la compañía y del sexo.- enfaticé sobretodo la última palabra

- Bueno, unos follan con sus criados, yo tengo dos amantes. A gustos colores.- me contestó sonriente mientras se colocaba un poco el peinado que llevaba con su pelo corto del mismo color que el mío.

- Portugal, cuídate de esas relaciones, que vas a acabar saliendo mal parada. Yo que tú me decidía por alguno.- puse otros tomates en la cesta.- Brasil es una chica guapísima y muy amable. Angola es un chico fortísimo y con un sentido del humor muy grande. Se que la decisión es difícil pero elige a uno de los dos.

- ¡No me des órdenes! ¡Sobre mi no mandas!- gritó a pleno pulmón

- No era una orden, solo era un consej…

- Me voy a mi casa, ya me he hartado de tus idioteces.- me cortó de pronto.

Dejó caer la cesta al suelo y colocándose su falda comenzó a alejarse de mi a grandes zancadas. Suspiré y recogí los tomates que se habían salido del cesto antes de gritarle:

- ¡¿Vendrás a comer el domingo que viene después de misa?!

- ¡Cómo no haya bacalao te cocino a ti!

Sonreí antes su respuesta y recogiendo los últimos tomates me marché a casa cargando con la cesta. Tampoco se lo había tomado tan mal.

...........................................................................................

1: La historia se desarrolla en torno al 1700, fechas en las que comenzó la Guerra de Sucesión Española.

2: Se refiere a los Américas, los países latinoamericanos que estaban bajo el mandato español.


	2. Las putas son las únicas que me comprend

N/A: Joooo que buena recibida tuvo el primer cap... toy super emocionado !!!

Sé que he tardado un poquito en subir este nuevo cap, pero es que estuvo con algunos examene sy me fue un poco imposible escribir... pero ya está aqui!!! Francia y Prussia se van a enterar de la relacion de España con Romano!!! ¿Cómo s elo tomarán??

Espero no decepcionaros con esta nueva entrega de Amore mio y prometo subir pronto el siguiente capitulo.... que será muy interesante para las yaoistas!!! jeje

Un beso a todos

Matt ^^

.....................................

LAS PUTAS SON LAS ÚNICAS QUE ME COMPRENDEN

Respiré hondo y entré en la taberna. El ambiente era pesado y me golpeó con fuerza la cara en cuanto puse un pie dentro del local. Aquello si que estaba bien.

Caminé entre las peleas, vómitos y las prostitutas hasta vislumbrar en una mesa del rincón a un rubio y un peliplateado bebiendo cerveza.

- Chicos.- dije a modo de saludo y me senté junto a Francia

- ¡Mon ami!- exclamó este dándome un abrazo antes de pasarme una jarra de cerveza

Mmmm, alcohol… me vendría bien, necesitaba reunir suficiente valor para contárselo. Y todo el mundo sabe que si repartieran alcohol en el frente de los ejércitos, todos lucharían más bravos ¡Oh, bendita bebida que te nubla la mente y la vista!

- Trae otra ronda, guapa.- dijo Prussia cuando pasó una de las taberneras cerca nuestra.

El ojirojo clavó su mirada en la mia y me sonrió con aquellas sonrisas macabras que tanto intimidaban:

- ¿Qué pasa, España? ¿Necesitas beber porque tienes miedo? ¿Vienes a rendirte?¹

Le fulminé con la mirada e hice ademán de levantarme para partirle la cara, pero Francia me lo impidió, haciendo que Prussia comenzara a reírse:

- No, pero tranquilo, que ya veremos en el campo quien beberá para luego rendirse

A pesar de ser amigos de la infancia, siempre andábamos de pique en pique, y normalmente eso acaba en alguna guerra. Pero después de luchar un rato y descosernos la piel un poco cada uno, volvíamos a hacernos súper amigos y acabábamos en una taberna como esta junto a Francia bebiendo hasta perder el sentido… que luego ocasionaba que por la borrachera alguno de nosotros picara al otro y vuelta a empezar.

La camarera regreso trayéndonos otras tres cervezas y se marchó, no sin antes susurrarle algo al oído de Francia, que sonrió lascivamente y besó el cuello de la mujer:

-¿Y que era eso tan importante que querías decirnos, España?- preguntó el rubio antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida

- Joder, que pronto atacamos, ¿no? Esperad a que me beba esto y hablamos.- dije, siendo coreado por mis dos amigos y brindamos.

Una

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Cinco

Y la sexta ronda llegó a nuestra mesa:

- … entonces va… y se cae

Todos estallamos en carcajadas ante la explicación de Prussia sobre su día como jardinero, ¿o había sido que se había ido al mercado? Esperad, ¿antes había nombrado a Sacro Imperio Romano? ¿Qué nos acababa de contar? Realmente nos dio igual, porque nos reímos mucho.

- Esperad… esperad… que ahora me toca… a mi.- dije yo al parar de reír, volcando sin querer la poca cerveza que quedaba en mi vaso.

Prussia no paraba de reírse y Francia, que se estaba conteniendo para no estallar en carcajadas de nuevo, tapó la boca a nuestro amigo con la mano y me miró para que comenzara a hablar:

- ¿Sabéis que ya no estoy soltero?.-Y el rubio dejó de contener su risa, haciendo que yo también me riera ¡Es que todo era tan divertido!

- ¿Si? ¿Y con quien tas' casao'? – preguntó Prussia

- ¡Romano y yo estamos saliendo!-exclamé muerto de risa

… Y maldito el momento en que lo dije, porque los dos se callaron

- Espera, espera, espera.- dijo Francia con una voz de borracho inconfundible.- ¿Qué Romano y tú sois novios? ¿El hermano de Italia?- asentí sin parar de reír

- ¡¿A qué es genial?!

- Tío…- Prussia tuvo que dar otro trago a su bebida para poder centrar sus ojos en mi cara.- Que es mu' crío…

Tosí un poco, haciendo que mi risa cesara

- ¡Pero tamos' mu' felices! ¡Todo es tan genial! ¡Otra ronda!- grité ebrio de felicidad de escucharme decirlo en voz alta ¡Amaba a Romano!

- Tío… tío… eso en mi país… se llama… pederasta.- murmuró el germano

- A ver, España… ¿tú te las' pensao'?- me preguntó el rubio.- Pero bieeen, bieeen

Parpadeé un poco y miré a Francia intentando parecer serio… pero la risa me ganó

- Macho… Queres' demasiao' mayor pa' él. Le sacas mazo años… eso nosta' bien…

- Ni yo con SIR tío… - y tras decir eso, Prussia se acabó lo que le quedaba de cerveza y se desplomó sobre la mesa. Siempre era el primero que caía.

Yo todavía reí un poquito, y robándole el vaso al rubio me acabé su bebida. No entendía porqué se comportaban así, deberían sentirse contentos por la noticia ¡Eran mis amigos! ¿No?

- Tú.- dijo Francia mirándome a los ojos.- Te tas' follando a un niño…

- ¡Qué manía tos' con el sesso'… ¡que tovía' no me lo tirao'!.- grité

- España.- entonces la cara de Francia cambió, serenándose lo más que pudo.- Él todavía es mu' niño… si tá' confundio' … ¿no le tarás' confundiendo más?

Y todo el alcohol que llevaba en la sangre se evaporó. Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero mi amigo me acalló con un dedo sobre mis labios y me sonrió antes de darme un beso en la frente:  
- Francia, yo…

- Confío en que harás lo mejor para los dos

Se giró, y cogiendo al dormido Prussia en brazos como si fuera un bebé, dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa y se marchó dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos.

- Otra ronda…- murmuré a la tabernera alicaído.

Las palabras del francés me habían bajado demasiado la moral. No me había parado a pensar en aquella posibilidad. Ya sabía que Romano era muy joven, bastante más que yo, pero no me había planteado que igual lo que pasaba es que eran las hormonas, que estaba confuso y con mis acciones lo estaba empeorando todo.

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Yo no quería perjudicarle, yo solo quería que estuviéramos juntos. Jamás me perdonaría el hacerle daño:

- Hola guapo. Te ves muy solo, ¿quizás necesitas un poco de compañía femenina?

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos azules oscuros muy parecidos a los de Austria. El vestido roto enseñando buena parte de la pierna y su pronunciado escote me dio las pistas para adivinar que no era la tabernera con la siguiente ronda:

- Qué va, guapísima. En estos momentos no creo que pudiera levantar mi arma para distraerme contigo.- murmuré pesadamente retirando los ojos de su pecho y clavarlos en sus ojazos

- Pero bueno, no te puede pasar algo tan malo como para no poder gozar un rato.- dijo y se sentó en el lugar donde había estado Francia. Me cogió de la mano y me obligó a mirarla.- A ver, ángel mío, dime que te pasa

Supongo que el poco efecto de la borrachera que aún viajaba por mis venas me impulsó a contárselo todo. Como Romano y yo habíamos comenzado a salir y lo que había repercutido en todo lo demás. Le confesé mis dudas sobre su bienestar y por su juventud, y mi amor por él:

- ¿Tú le quieres?

La pregunta me pilló un poco por sorpresa al ser dicha así tan directamente, pero no dudé ni un solo segundo en asentir:

- ¿Y él te quiere?

- Bueno…

- No, bueno no. ¿Él ha cambiado por ti?

Estaba a punto de negar cuando me quedé pensando en sus vestidos, en su forma de hablarme, en las sonrisas que ahora intentaba regalarme todas las mañanas, en los besos… en como me demostraba a cada segundo lo enamorado que estaba de mí

- Me ama con la misma intensidad que yo le amo a él y más.- contesté con fuerza

- ¡Pues ya está!- exclamó sonriente

Solté una carcajada feliz y le cubrí la cara de besos, provocando su risa ¡Idolatraba a esa puta!

- Pero escúchame bien.- prosiguió tras mi ataque de efusividad.- Como bien sabes, es muy niño aún, así que la relación fraternal que tienes con él no la varíes en absoluto.

- Cielo, me perdí

- Me refiero, a que te sigas comportando con él como si fueras su padre. No cambies de la noche a la mañana. Si tienes que regañarle o castigarle, hazlo. Eso no significa que luego no podáis besaros y hacer el amor.- estuve a punto de cortarla y decirle que yo aún no le había quitado la virginidad, pero me abstuve.- Él es muy joven, y necesita de la presencia de un padre. Y Dios sabe lo difícil que es encontrar un buen padre hoy día.

- Es decir que puedo ser padre y amante con él, ¿no?

Ella asintió y nuevamente la cubrí de besos y abrazos, siendo recompensado con su maravillosa risa.

¡Benditas las putas que me comprenden!

Salí feliz de la taberna rumbo a casa (no sin antes haberle dejado una buena bolsa de monedas a la encantadora prostituta)

- ¡Ya llegué!- grité al entrar en casa

Solo me percaté de lo tarde que era al ver a Romano en camisón medio dormido en el diván de la sala principal:

- Perdona, ¿estabas dormido?- dije bajando el tono de mi voz

Me acerqué a darle un beso, cuando mi pareja se incorporó corriendo y me dio un cabezazo en el estómago:

- ¿¡PERO TÚ SABES QUE HORA ES!?

- Romano, cielo…- murmuré agarrándome la tripa

- ¡Es más de medianoche! ¡Has estado fuera desde por la mañana! ¡Y no me has avisado a donde ibas!- se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de percatarse de algo y darme unos fuertes manotazos en el pecho.- ¡Y encima apestas a alcohol y a perfume barato! ¡Seguro que has estado con Francia y Prussia en un burdel bebiendo como cosacos! ¡Y yo en casa esperando como un imbécil!

Me recriminaba una cosa seguida de otra tan rápido, que no me daba tiempo para poder cortarle y explicarle la situación. Tan solo tenía el tiempo necesario para intentar esquivar sus constantes golpes.

De pronto dio un grito y girándose comenzó a andar hacia nuestro cuarto a grandes zancadas:

- ¡Ro-romano espera!

Pero hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía, asi que fui tras él sin dejar de llamarle, hasta que por fin pude alcanzarle. Le cogí la muñeca derecha y le giré haciendo que me mirara a la cara:

- ¡Romano te he dicho que esperaras!- grité con excesiva fuerza y seriedad

En aquel momento comprendí que me había propasado. Sus ojitos se habían humedecido notablemente y por el grito había sufrido un sobresalto considerable:

- Pe-perdóname España… no quería… digo… no quería… lo siento…-empezó a murmurar rápidamente.

Tomé aire y me serené sintiéndome rápidamente culpable. Esa no era la forma de empezar a contarle lo que debía decirle:

- Tranquilo, no estoy enfadado contigo.- comencé

- ¿No?

Me mordí el labio inferior y le solté la muñeca suavemente antes de abrazarle comenzando a acariciarle el cabello. Por la expresión atemorizada de su rostro apostaba cualquier cosa al que el mío, en el momento del grito, había sido excesivamente duro:

- Romano, siento no haberte avisado, es la primera vez que tengo pareja y no sé como comportarme. Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

Se abrazó a mi con fuerza y asintió despacio. Sonreí al sentir los latidos de su corazón aminorar su carrera:

- También siento haberte gritado, estabas en todo tu derecho de enfadarte.- cogí con dulzura su barbilla y le obligué a mirarme.- Romano, quiero que sepas que voy a seguir cuidando de ti como un padre, paralelamente a todo el amor que sienta hacía a ti y como lo exprese, ¿está bien?

- ¿Y para qué me lo dices? Ya lo sabía, estúpido.- murmuró poniendo morritos.

No pude reprimir una risita ante su expresión infantil y le volví a abrazar con fuerza acallando un nuevo insulto ¡Es que era tan lindo mi Romanito!

Me separé de él y le mandé a que se acostara mientras yo recogía un poco la casa antes de irme yo también a la cama.

Pero mientras se alejaba, volví a llamarle:

- Romano, ¿estás conforme? ¿Está todo bien? ¿No estás confundido ni nada, no?- no pude evitar preguntarle

Él simplemente negó sonrojándose mientras se retorcía tímidamente sus manitas:

- Yo te quiero, España… nada más

Sonreí ampliamente y estuve a punto de correr hacia él y apachurrarle contra mi pecho, no sin antes llenarle la cara de besos. Le quería demasiado.

- Yo también te amo, Romano

- ¡Pero eso no quita que como castigo por haber llegado tan tarde y encima haber estado en un burdel, mañana y pasado harás tú solo la colada y fregarás los platos!- exclamó antes de girarse y encerrarse en nuestro dormitorio

Me quedé mirando atónito la puerta. ¿Él me había impuesto un castigo a mí? ¿Romano me estaba castigando? ¿A mí? ¿Estaba soñando o qué?

Hice un puchero y aporreé la puerta haciendo un poco de drama para que me perdonara… si es que las putas son las únicas que me comprenden.

1: España estaba comenzando la Guerra de Sucesión en la que Prussia se vio involucrado.


	3. Primera vez

N/A SOY FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuantos coments!!!! *Matt dando saltos y mortales por el ciber* jeje ^^U

Este cap esta dedicado a todos los fans de hetalia y del yaoi porque que ayer fue.... EL HETALIA DAY!!!! FELICIDADES A TODOS!!!!!!!!

Asi que aqui está el prmetido capitulo del yaoi jejejej *3* Aviso que es bastante explicito, por eso mismo, quien no le guste que no lea, pero no quiero tener comentarios en plan muy conservadores despues ¬¬

En fin, dejo d emolestar y os dejo leer a gusto.

Un beso

Matt ^^

..............................................................

PRIMERA VEZ

Entré en casa portando una cesta repleta de tomates que dejé en la encimera de la cocina.

Cogí un paño y me quité el sudor de la frente antes de comenzar a lavar aquellos frutos tan deliciosos y que tanto gustaban a mi pareja.

Estábamos en primavera y las nieves se iban yendo poco a poco hasta el próximo invierno, y los tomates estaban más ricos que nunca. El agua resbalaba por su superficie rojiza, provocando un brillo mágico en ellos.

Tras lavarlos todos, seleccioné dos de ellos y saqué la tabla para picar. Pelé ambos tomates, retirando su piel delicadamente y después los corté en taquitos muy pequeñitos.

Fui a la despensa y cogí una hogaza de pan que olía a gloria. La partí en dos y estas las corté por la mitad. En el lado de la miga de los cuatro trozos eché el tomate y después, saqué mi aceite de oliva y rocié un chorrito por los panes.

- Bastardo, tengo hambre, haz ya la cena

Eché un poco de sal y me giré para mirar a Romano. No pude evitar lanzarle un beso, se veía precioso.

Desde que habíamos comenzado a salir, hacía ya un tiempo, dejó de utilizar sus vestiditos de sirvienta, intentando parecer menos niño y así ayudarme a no sentirme tan pederasta. Pero aunque le había comprado ropa adecuada para él, Romano se negaba a utilizarla, él quería usar mi ropa. El problema es que toda le quedaba grande, acentuando su juventud. Aunque había que reconocer que yo adoraba que no se pusiera su ropa, ya que así me deleitaba viéndole en casa con mis camisas, que al quedarle grandes, las utilizaba como una especie de vestido, dejando sus piernitas desnudas al aire y sus manos ocultas tras unas largas mangas.

Cogí uno de los panes y se lo acerqué exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa:

- Tómate este aperitivo mientras preparo la cena, ¿qué te apetece esta noche?

- Mientras no sea pescado… que anoche bastante bacalao tomé por culpa de Portugal

- Pero si casi no probaste bocado.- dije con una risita

- Es que a mi no me gusta el pescado.- murmuró dándole un mordisco a su pan

Un chorrito de aceite se escapó de entre sus labios y bajó por la comisura de estos para resbalar por su piel.

Sonreí y esperé a que terminara de tragar para, con un beso, limpiarle la barbilla.

Amaba estos momentos.

Al separarme de él, vi sus mejillas notablemente sonrojadas y su rizo aún más rizado.

Sonreí y le di otro besito en la punta de la nariz. Y Romano no discutió. Me atreví a darle un beso en una mejilla y luego en la otra. Y Romano no discutió. Le di un ligero beso en los labios. Y la respiración de Romano se agitó.

Una idea se instaló enseguida en mi mente ¿Estaba pidiendo que le besara de verdad?

La respuesta llegó cuando mi italiano dejó caer el pan con tomate al suelo y abrazándose a mi me besó en los labios.

Mordí con dulzura el labio inferior de su boca, provocando que entreabriera estos, pudiendo introducir mi lengua en su húmeda y caliente cavidad, recorriéndola con amor.

Al principio Romano no supo como reaccionar, pero mi lengua comenzó a acariciar la suya, haciendo despertar de nuevo su deseo, y poco a poco su lengua acarició la mía, y empezó el juego que tanto tiempo había ansiado.

La falta de aire se apoderó de nuestros cuerpos, y tuvimos que separarnos, dejando un hilito de saliva que unía nuestras bocas.

Él estaba completamente rojo, y no fue capaz de sostenerme la mirada, clavando sus ojos corriendo en el suelo.

Sonreí tiernamente y le acaricié la mejilla. Nuestros besos eran meros besos inocentes, aquel era el primero con lengua:

- Está bien, Romano, nada de pescado.- dije feliz retomando la conversación sobre la cena

- Nada de pescado… -susurró y se llevó unos dedos a los labios, acariciándolos tímidamente, como sin llegar todavía a creerse que nos hubieras besado así.

Reí feliz y me giré cogiendo un paño. Cogí su mano y se lo di:

- Recoge el desastre que has causado.- y le señale el pan con tomate que yacía en el suelo.

- ¡Pero si se me ha caído por tu culpa!- exclamó enseguida.- ¡Recógelo tú!

- Yo tengo que hacer la cena

Me fui a la despensa de nuevo antes de que me saltara con alguna excusa.

Ya que no quería cenar pescado, y si ponía algo de verduras seguramente la noche acabara en riña, decidí sacar una paletilla de cordero y prepararle un plato que solía cocinar el pequeño Venecciano.

Al volver a la cocina, pude comprobar sonriente mientras dejaba los ingredientes en la mesa que el suelo estaba limpio:

- Gracias.- le dije a Romano, que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas.- ¿Me quieres ayudar a hacer la cena?

Levantó la mirada y asintió. Pero no pude evitar fijarme que sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, especial…

No le di menor importancia, y le pasé un par de hinojos para que los lavara mientras yo cortaba en trozos el cordero:

- Hace calor hoy, ¿eh? Ya se nota que se acaba el invierno

Iba a contestarle, cuando vi que Romano, con una mano mojada por el agua se desabrochaba un poco la camisa, dejando que la tela se moviera un poco y le dejara un hombro al aire.

Tragué saliva y parpadeé un poco antes de darle un "Sí" seco y cogí los hinojos recién lavados para comenzar a picarlos.

¿El beso de antes me había encendido? Estaba bien que había sido nuestro primer beso en serio, pero no podía calentarme ahora. Había sido un beso, NADA MÁS, Romano aún no estaba preparado y debía controlarme.

Sacó una cazuela de barro y le echó el aceite mientras yo acababa de picar los hinojos y la cebolla. Encendí el fuego y doré la carne con esta última.

- Romano, acércame unos tomates y un cuchillo, que voy a pelarlos.- le ordené

Este solamente asintió y sacó el cubierto de un cajón, cuando gimió un poco y lo dejó caer al suelo:

- Me corté…- murmuró poniendo morritos

- Mira que eres torpe.- me acerqué a él.- A ver, no llores, seguro que no es nada. Déjame ver

- No lloraré si me das un beso en el dedo

Aquello si que me dejó traspuesto. Noté la sangre arremolinándose en mis mejillas y mi cuerpo despertando de una manera en que NO debía despertarse.

Romano me acercó el dedo con un corte tan superficial que ni siquiera había hecho sangre a los labios. Vi como sus mejillas también estaban sonrojadas.

¿Estaba intentando seducirme?

Carraspeé y deseché esa idea corriendo de mi cabeza.

Tomé con dulzura la mano del italiano y besé su dedito con ternura:

- Mmm… mucho mejor

- Eh… tengo que pelar los tomates y echarlos a la cazuela o se nos quemará la cena.- dije corriendo para separarme de él.

¡¿Pero que me estaba pasando esa noche?! Necesitaba controlarme o haría alguna locura.

Salpimenté el guiso y eché los tomates recién pelados y cortados junto con los hinojos.

De repente, noté como Romano apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda y aspiró mi aroma:

- Qué bien hueles…

Definitivamente, me estaba seduciendo ¡El beso le había encendido a él y no a mí!

Me giré y le abracé volviendo a capturar sus labios con los mios. No opuso resistencia alguna al beso, y mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo. Era tan delicioso tenerle así, había esperado tantísimo tiempo…

Entonces se separó bruscamente de mí y salió corriendo hasta el umbral de la puerta:

- ¡Pervertido!

Me quedé sin habla. No podía ser… ¿me había equivocado? ¿Tan necesitado estaba que había malinterpretado unas situaciones inocentes e infantiles con el coqueteo y la galantería? Me había propasado con Romano… ¡era imbécil!

- Lo siento mucho, cielo, no quería incomodarte…- comencé a disculparme, cuando vi que Romano a pesar de estar sonrojado, sonreía pícaramente

- Seguro que no eres capaz de pillarme

No pude reprimir una carcajada. No había errado… ¡Romano me estaba seduciendo!

Retiré la cazuela del fuego y salí corriendo a por él, escuchando su risa mientras corría huyendo de mi.

Tras un poco de carrera y de jugar al gato y al ratón en la sala principal, logré alcanzarle en el pasillo.

Le hice caer y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Su risa entraba en mis oídos, y me producía un placer increíble. Era melodiosa y bien sonora, parecía como si el sonido fuera bailando por el aire. Aún era risa de niño, sí… pero era mi niño.

Al fin paré y me fijé en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Los dos tumbados en el suelo, yo encima suya y nuestros rostros muy juntos. Pero él estaba feliz, aún con algunas risillas en los labios.

Le amaba

Le necesitaba

Quería que fuese mío… completamente MÍO

Acaricié su mejilla y le miré a los ojos:

- Romano, ¿quieres que te haga un hombre?

Paró de reírse, y se sonrojó enseguida. Parpadeó varias veces confuso, nervioso y a la vez temeroso:

- Si.- susurró

Mi corazón se paró durante unos instantes. Iba a ser nuestra primera vez

Me levanté y le cogí en brazos. Él enseguida se agarró a mi y enterró su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello, depositando tímidos besos sobre mi piel.

Llegamos hasta nuestro dormitorio y le deposité con suavidad sobre la cama.

La expresión de su cara casi arranca un gemido de mi boca. Estaba todo sonrojado y con los ojos vidriosos, pero sobretodo, su expresión era pasiva y entregada. Romano por fin iba a ser completamente mío.

Me deshice de los zapatos y de la parte de arriba de mi ropa antes de posicionarme a cuatro patas encima de él.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, dejando que nuestras narices se rozaran y nuestros alientos chocaran. Su respiración era tan agitada que incluso parecía que estaba enfermo.

Mi boca, lentamente se deslizó hasta su cuello, donde saqué la punta de mi lengua y mojé aquella milésima parte de su piel, pero bastó para que él gimiera.

Poco a poco, seguí mojando pequeñas porciones de su cuello, consiguiendo débiles suspiros cerca de mi oído. Entonces, separé un poco mi boca de su piel y soplé. El volumen de su gemido se incrementó notablemente.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver como Romano cruzó las piernas, intentando esconder y contener la erección que había hecho aparición en escena.

Era joven e inexperto en aquellas sensaciones, desconocía el placer que podía dar el cuerpo humano.

Cuando yo era un adolescente, Francia se había encargado en llevarme a varios burdeles, masculinos y femeninos, que me instruyeron en el arte del sexo.

Ahora debía de ser yo el maestro.

Mis manos se deslizaron por su ropa, y le desnudé completamente, deleitándome con sus gemidos y el roce de mis dedos sobre su piel.

Tiré sus vestimentas al suelo y me incorporé sobre mis rodillas, observando su cuerpo desnudo.

Era un Adonis

Su piel, morena por el contacto con el sol, le hacían acentuar su origen latino. Los pezones, sonrosados, los tenía levemente endurecidos. Estaba completamente excitado.

Mis ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, parándome unos segundos más en su miembro. Era hermoso. Sin duda el mio sería más grande, pero aquella cuestión poco importaba, ya que bajé mi rostro hasta él, y dejé que mi aliento lo levantara aún más, arrancando un gemido de la boca de mi italiano. Dejé que el suave vello púbico que en esa zona había comenzado a crecer me hiciera algunas cosquillas en la cara antes de volver a incorporarme.

Romano no aguantó ni un segundo mirándome a los ojos, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos:

- Esto es muy vergonzoso, España… -le escuché susurrar

Reí un poco y me agaché, cogiendo sus manos y apartándoselas para mirarle a los ojos:

- Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a ocultarte la cara en presencia mía

Mi boca volvió a bajar hasta su cuello, donde mordí suavemente su dulce y tierna carne. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Lentamente, y dejando un rastro de besos, mis labios llegaron a su pecho, donde mi lengua comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones.

Romano no dejaba de gemir a cada acción mía, y agarraba con fuerza las sábanas de la cama, preso de un placer desconocido para él que inundaba su cuerpo al completo.

Cuando hube acabado con sus pectorales levanté la mirada. Es imposible describir el gozo que recorrió mi alma al verle.

Una de mis manos bajó toqueteando su tripa hasta su excitado miembro, y lo toqué.

Mi italiano echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dio el gemido más fuerte que había dado hasta ese momento.

Me acerqué a su rostro, y mientras empezaba a propiciarle caricias con mi mano, acallé sus gemidos y suspiros con un profundo beso.

No aguantó mucho, era normal, era su primera vez, cuando sentí aquel líquido tan preciado entre mis dedos. Supongo, que de haber estado nuestros labios separados, Romano hubiera gritado de placer.

Me senté a su lado observando el semen plateado que tenía en la mano. Era más jugoso de lo que había imaginado. Lo llevé a mi boca, y lamí mis dedos, tragándome su dulce esencia. Parecía hecha de azúcar.

- ¿A qué sabe?

Le miré a los ojos y reí un poco. Estaba más rojo que los tomates, su piel lucía sudorosa y su pecho bajaba y subía deprisa a causa de la respiración agitada.

Acerqué mi mano a su boca y sacó su lengua, probando un poco de su leche que aún quedaba en mi mano.

Enseguida puso un mohín de asco y me reí:

- A mi me gusta, está muy dulce.

Me levanté y me desnudé, dejando mi ropa en una butaca. Romano en cuanto me vio desnudo se sonrojó aún más. Parecía un farolillo. Le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de sacar de uno de mis cajones un tarrito con lubricante.

Me coloqué enfrente suya y abrí el frasquito dejándolo al lado nuestro. Separé sus piernas y las coloqué sobre mis hombros.

Su cuerpecito tembló, y Romano no fue capaz de reprimir un gimoteo:

- Tranquilo, mi niño… tranquilo… lo haré con todo el cuidado del mundo, te lo prometo.- le fui susurrando mientras embadurnaba mis dedos con el lubricante.

Lo dejé encima de la mesilla y suspiré, no podía dejarme llevar por placer y el deseo, era su primera vez y debía hacerlo con la mayor dulzura posible.

Introduje despacio el primer dedo. Romano gritó y se aferró con fuerza a mí, respirando con dificultad.

Le besé con ternura en el cuello, intentando distraerle y relajarle mientras metía el segundo y movía los dos en círculos.

Al tercer dedo, mi pobre italiano gritó con fuerza y unas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos cerrados.

Noté como se fue destensando mientras su entrada se dilataba poco a poco, y le besé con amor sus labios, deseando transmitirle toda la tranquilidad que pude antes de separarle los muslos, y comenzar a metérsela con delicadeza… pero mi concentración me traicionó, y dejándome llevar por el deseo, le penetré de una sola vez.

Un gritó de dolor estalló en la habitación. Romano arqueó la espalda y profirió un llanto desgarrador. Me detuve tal y como estaba y comencé a acariciar el rostro y los cabellos de mi niño:

- Lo siento… tranquilo… tranquilo… ya está.- le susurraba irremediablemente culpable.

Romano comenzó a sollozar con una expresión de dolor, y se abrazó más a mí, llorando en mi hombro como un niño asustado.

Me dolía horrores ver a mi italiano de esa manera. Había sido un bruto y el pobre lo estaba pasando mal. Seguro que le dolía muchísimo:

- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos, amor?

Él se separó levemente de mí, y sorbiéndose infantilmente los mocos, negó:

- Quiero ser tuyo…

Asentí y besándole de nuevo, comencé a moverme lentamente, procurando no lastimarle de nuevo.

Al principio Romano no dejó de llorar, pero poco a poco sus sollozos fueron dejando paso a sonoros gemidos cargados de placer, y empezó a mover la cadera.

La estrechez de mi niño me hacía gemir a su par. La sensación era sublime.

Romano rodeó con sus piernas mi cuerpo, haciendo más profundas las embestidas, acelerando el ritmo de estas.

La presión de nuestros abdómenes se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, avecinando el clímax.

El primero en venirse, como era de esperar, fue Romano. Arqueó su espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y gritó mi nombre con fuerza, manchando nuestros cuerpos con su esencia.

Yo todavía aguanté unas embestidas más, pero mi orgasmo fue también gritando su nombre.

Salí de él con delicadeza y me tumbé a su lado, respirando pesadamente, repasando en mi mente cada detalle de aquella maravillosa experiencia, que esperaba repetir pronto.

Romano se acurrucó sobre mí y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Acaricié sus sudorosos cabellos, y aparté algunos mechones de su cara.

Su cuerpecito aún estaba preso de los espasmos del éxtasis, y temblaba como si tuviera frío.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sobraban las palabras.

Poco a poco, nuestras respiraciones se relajaron y se acompasaron.

Cuando pensé que se había quedado dormido, me incorporé un poco intentando no moverle demasiado, y nos arropé a ambos con la ropa de cama:

- Ti amo

Su susurro me sorprendió, ya que le hacía dormido, pero la satisfacción de escucharle fue sublime:

- Yo también te amo, mi vida


	4. Amante o País

N/A : MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS COMENTS!!! ////// me alegro muchiiiisimo de que os gustara "Primera vez" Me siento muy orgulloso de ese capítulo ^^

Ahora por desgracia vienen unos cuantos capítulos un poquito tristes.... pero que espero que igualmente os gusten

Besos

Matt ^^

...................................

AMANTE O PAÍS

- No vas a ganar esta vez, España. No sin ver a tus seres queridos perjudicados

Aquella frase atravesó mi pecho como si fuera una flecha en llamas. Ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no había querido reconocerlo.

- ¡Pero perderé mi poder respecto a toda Europa!-exclamé

- El señor Austria no va a parar esta guerra.- comenzó Hungría.- Él no me quiere escuchar, pero si me escuchases y firmaras esto, podrías protegerte

- Y a Romano.- susurró Prussia

Miré al peliplateado a los ojos enseguida con expresión aterrada

- ¡Pero si es justo lo que me estáis pidiendo!- me levanté de la silla bruscamente tirándola al suelo.- ¡Estáis pidiendo que renuncie a él!

La Guerra de Sucesión que estaba sufriendo había durado demasiados años, y ni Austria ni yo estábamos dispuestos a parar.

Todo comenzó de forma estúpida, pero poco a poco fue empeorando. Con el paso del tiempo, otros países, como el inglés y Prussia, se habían acabado uniendo. Y nada de esto daba señales de acabar

Cada vez éramos más y las disputas eran peores. Nuestros pueblos estaban pasando hambre y los muertos aumentaban más y más. Al igual que el miedo y la desesperación.

Aquella semana había recibido un mensaje de reunión de parte de Prussia y Hungría. Decían que debíamos unirnos en secreto y hablar sobre una manera de poner fin a todo.

Cuando leí el mensaje, sabía que tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas en pro del porvenir de mi pueblo.

Pero aquello era excesivo. Estaba bien que yo fuera el bando que tenía todas las de perder y acabar mal, pero no podía sacrificar tantas tierras, tantos territorios… y sobretodo, lo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, era ceder a Romano:

- Él es una posesión tuya muy valiosa, sus tierras son fértiles y su lugar es estratégico.- murmuró Hungría intentando ser razonable

- ¡Él es mi pareja! ¡No puedo cederle así como así!- miré a ambos desesperado.- ¡Le amo!

- Ya lo sabemos, pero es necesario… solo las tierras no son suficientes, somos demasiados y…

- ¡Pero no puedo daros a Romano!- grité notando mi respiración agitada

- ¡Si no nos lo das, ellos te lo quitarán a la fuerza y sabe Dios que le harían!- exclamó Prussia perdiendo su poca paciencia

No, aquello no estaba pasando, no podía estarme sucediendo. Dirigí mi mirada a la de Hungría y me arrodillé ante ella:

- Tú también eres sirvienta y estás enamorada de tu amo.- abogue a sus sentimientos.- Sabes que no puedo separarle de mi… lo sabes…

- No utilices esos juegos tan sucios conmigo, España… soy una dama.- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y los ojos le brillaron excesivamente.- Pero… ellos te lo arrebatarán, le harán daño… sufrirá por tu culpa

- No… no…- negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos agachando mi rostro

- España, te prometo que lo cuidaré, no le tocaré ni un pelo.-me prometió Prussia

Estaban en lo cierto, si me negaba ante esta oportunidad única, la guerra continuaría, y a la hora de la verdad me despojarían de muchas más tierras de las que me estaban pidiendo… y se llevarían a Romano a la fuerza, y no sabría ni quién se lo quedaría ni qué harían con él. Sabía que Prussia le cuidaría lo más que pudiera… pero Romano era MÍO, y no solo hablando política y territorialmente, Romano era mi amor, mi ángel, mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mis amaneceres, mis anocheceres, mi aire que respiro… mi vida.

No sé en qué momento comencé a llorar, y Hungría y Prussia salieron de la sala dejándome a solas un rato. Necesitaba intimidad para pensármelo.

No era capaz de imaginarme un solo día sin él sentadito en la cocina tomándose un pan con tomate, no era capaz de imaginarme una sola noche sin él dormido en nuestra cama, no era capaz de imaginarme una vida sin él a mi lado, sin saber que cada vez que cerrara los ojos, al volverlos a abrir, él estaría allí.

Pero mi pueblo estaba muriendo, se estaba consumiendo, necesitaban a un líder poderoso que fuera capaz de sacrificarse con tan de sacarles de ese pozo de sufrimiento.

Sentí como una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro. Me giré y levanté la mirada (ya que aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo) y pude ver a través de las lágrimas a Portugal.

Ni si quiera la había escuchado al entrar:

- Das pena

Esas fueron sus únicas palabras, pero acabó de girarme y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo solo fui capaz de apoyar mi rostro en su estómago y retomar mi llanto:

- Cédele

- No puedo

- Debes hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo

- Yo le amo, Portugal… le amo más que a mi propia vida…

- Tu pueblo está sufriendo, yo estoy sufriendo.- murmuró recordándome que ella también se había visto implicada en la guerra

- No puedo… es como si yo te pidiera que cedieras a Angola o a Brasil, ¿lo harías?

Y tras un silencio, me respondió

- Si tú estuvieras sufriendo, sí

Sentí algo húmedo en mi cabellera y levanté la vista. Otra lágrima me cayó en la frente. Mi hermana pequeña estaba llorando:

- Portugal…

- Porque a pesar de todo, somos hermanos

¿Qué clase de hermano mayor era, que en vez de proteger a mi hermana pequeña la estaba haciendo llorar?

- Tienes que cederle.- dijo con una voz ahogada por el llanto.- Por tu pueblo… por mí

Cuando Hungría y Prussia volvieron a entrar en la sala, Portugal y yo nos habíamos ido a casa.

Sobre la mesa, se encontraba el Tratado de Utrecht con mi firma.


	5. Coma

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Las críticas constructivas me ayudan mucho a seguir mejorando, asi que os lo agradezco mucho.

Respecto al tema historico, España claro que se dividió en dos en la guerra de sucesion, pero el España con el que escribo seguía los ideales de la Corona de Castilla ^^

Este cap tambien es un poco triston, pero a partir del siguiente todo volvera a mejorar, ya lo vereis!!!

Besos

Matt ^^

.....................

COMA

- ¡España! ¡Deja de lamentarte de una vez! ¡Si te vas a quedar en mi casa más vale que colabores en algo o te juro que te tiro por la ventana!

Hacía ya una semana que me había instalado sin previo aviso en casa de mi hermana pequeña, y Portugal ya había perdido toda la paciencia que poseía… que era bastante poca.

Estaba bien que lo único que hacía era malcomer e ir de un lado a otro de la casa como un fantasma, pero mi ánimo no me daba para más.

_« El joven italiano se secó las manos con un pañuelo y se sentó frente a España, el cual no era capaz de mirarle siquiera a los ojos:_

_- ¿Ha pasado algo?_

_El moreno levantó la vista levemente humedecida y asintió con lentitud, buscando las palabras para poder explicarle a Romano aquel asunto que se había convertido en una pesadilla para él desde hacia unos días:_

_- ¿Has perdido una nueva batalla?_

_España separó los labios intentando hablar, pero le era imposible. No podía decir aquellas palabras, eso no iba a salir de su boca… no podía_

_- ¡España, qué ha pasado!- exclamó Romano exasperándose_

_Volvió a bajar la mirada, no era capaz. Sabía que el tiempo apremiaba, en dos días vendrían a llevarse a su pareja y aún no se lo había dicho ¿Pero qué se podía decir en aquellos casos? ¿Cómo se explicaba que había firmado un papel para que se marchara de su hogar?_

_El menor se levantó y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, obligando a mirarle:_

_- ¡España!_

_- Yo…_

_- ¿¡Pero qué ha pasado!?_

_- Romano…_

_- ¡Habla!_

_- ¡¡Te he cedido a Prussia!!_

_Las palabras habían brotado a borbotones con excesiva rapidez, pero ya no podían seguir ocultas._

_Los ojos de Romano brillaron con fuerza y su respiración se congeló por unos instantes mientras que lo único que pudo escuchar fueron los latidos frenéticos que su propio corazón._

_- Esta guerra ha llegado demasiado lejos, y la única manera de proteger a mis seres queridos ha sido transfiriendo varias de mis posesiones y…_

_- ¿Qué has hecho?- susurró en un hilo de voz_

_- … no tenía otra alternativa, esto se me ha ido de las manos. Ya no sabía que hacer…- proseguía España hablando atropelladamente_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- … para que esto no fuera a más. Entonces Prussia, Hungría y Portugal hablaron conmigo para que firmara el tratado porque…_

_- No es cierto_

_- … era la única manera de protegerte_

_Romano levantó su mano derecha y la estrelló con fuerza contra la mejilla del mayor, haciéndole callar súbitamente_

_- Te odio_

_España cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más, dejando que Romano le propinara una segunda bofetada… y una tercera… antes de que rompiera a llorar con fuerza, abrazándose contra su pecho, buscando la protección contra un mal que España era incapaz de parar. »_

Portugal me aventó un delantal a la cara, haciéndome reaccionar:

- Haz algo útil y prepara la comida.- me ordenó antes de marcharse de la sala principal

Suspiré pesadamente y dirigí mi cuerpo cansado con pesados pasos hasta las cocinas.

No pude reprimir una débil sonrisa al ver que el cesto de los tomates estaba ocupado por varios racimos de uvas:

- Gracias, Portugal.- murmuré en voz alta

Saqué de la bodega unas espinacas junto con otras verduras y comencé a lavarlas sin darme demasiada prisa.

_« El español arropó a su amante con dulzura. Acarició tiernamente sus cabellos antes de depositar un beso en su frente. Romano se había dormido agotado por el llanto._

_Caminó hasta el dormitorio del menor, que solo se utilizaba como guardarropa, ya que el italiano utilizaba el cuarto de España como suyo propio._

_Colocó el quinqué en la mesilla y cogió de la cómoda una bolsa de tela bordada y notando como frías lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, fue introduciendo la ropa sin estrenar de Romano y todas sus pertenencias. »_

Me levanté de la mesa y llevé en silencio mis servicios a la cocina:

- Mañana vamos al puerto a comprar- me dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino cuando volví a pasar por el comedor

- Yo no voy- repliqué mirando a Portugal

- ¡Hace más de una semana que no sales de casa! ¡Estás pálido!- gritó

Me encogí de hombros retomando mis pasos cuando escuché el sonido del cristal al romperse. Me giré con lentitud y vi como la copa en la que había estado bebiendo mi hermana yacía en el suelo rota en mis pedazos. La pacífica y dulce de Portugal me había lanzado una copa:

- ¡Eres idiota! ¡Deja de compadecerte a ti mismo! ¡Que estés así no va a remediar que Romano esté con Prussia y no contigo! ¡Despierta de esta mierda de coma en la que estas sumido, joder!

- Me voy a dar un baño.- respondí como si no hubiera escuchado ninguno de sus gritos

- Acabas de comer, te va a dar algo.- dijo con voz sinceramente preocupada

- Que me de…- murmuré

- ¿Y si te da, que va a ser del italiano cuando regrese?

Retiré la mirada dolido y me fui de allí.

No sabía si Romano volvería a mí alguna vez.

«_El carruaje del germano estaba aparcado frente a la casa de España, esperando con impaciencia a que el italiano subiera:_

_- Te he metido dentro de tu equipaje unos tomates, ten cuidado y no los aplastes.- le decía el mayor.- Y sobretodo, no te los comas todos en un día, que así se te acabaran y te quedaras sin tomates hasta Dios sabe cuando_

_- Si…- murmuró con tristeza sin levantar la vista del suelo_

_España sonrió y le cogió con dulzura la barbilla antes de dar un beso de despedida en los labios de Romano._

_- ¡Tortolitos! ¡Dentro de dos días debo estar presente en una reunión de estado y a este paso llegaremos la semana que viene!-gritó Prussia que estaba de pie junto al carruaje_

_España cortó el beso y le sacó el dedo mágico para insultar al germano antes de peinar con la otra mano los cabellos a Romano, que se encontraba ataviado de nuevo con sus ropas de sirvienta, para que tuviera un viaje cómodo:_

_- Te quiero_

_- Yo también te quiero, mi niño.- dijo España sonriente antes de mirar a Prussia.- Ya estamos listos_

_- ¡Por fin!- exclamó este caminando hasta ellos, y cogiendo la mano de Romano se fueron rumbo al carruaje para emprender el viaje. _

_Pero cuando estaban a punto de subir, el italiano se soltó de Prussia y corrió hasta España, abrazándose a él con fuerza:_

_- ¡No me quiero ir! ¡España, por favor, no me obligues a irme! _

_Aquellas palabras se hundieron dolorosamente en el pecho del mayor._

_- Ro-romano… te prometo que nos volveremos a ve-ver, y todo volverá a ser como antes…- murmuró España con voz temblorosa_

_-¡No! ¡Te quiero! ¡Por favor, déjame quedarme contigo! _

_Prussia tragó saliva antes de acercarse hasta el español y separar con fuerza al menor de él:_

_- Lo siento…- susurró a España_

_- ¡No! ¡No me quiero ir! ¡Suéltame!- gritaba Romano sin poder cesar de llorar mientras se debatía por volver a los brazos de su pareja.- ¡España! ¡No dejes que me separe de ti! ¡Por favor! ¡España!_

_Prussia no fue capaz de mirar a su amigo para despedirse, no después de haberle arrebatado de aquella manera a Romano, su posesión más preciada._

_Los llantos cargados de dolor y desesperación de Romano se quedaron grabados en los oídos de España, incluso cuando el carruaje había desaparecido del alcance de su vista._

_Comenzó a andar con lentitud con los ojos nublados por miles de lágrimas hacia la casa de su hermana pequeña. No podía entrar en la suya propia, vacía sin Romano. »_

Seguía pensando en lo que me había dicho Portugal cuando me metí en la bañera, tratando de controlar unos escalofríos que se habían instalado en mí. El agua besó mi cuerpo y quise que borrara mi dolor.

Deseé fundirme con ella. Pura, líquida, transparente… poder olvidar las últimas palabras que me había dicho Romano.

Abracé las rodillas contra mi pecho como si fuera un niño asustado, pero eso era exactamente lo que era.

Cerré los ojos preso del miedo. Tenía pavor al mero hecho de pensar en que a Romano le pudiera pasar algo, que el plan para protegerle no diera resultado y acabara dañado. Que todo este sacrificio tan doloroso hubiera sido en vano.

Repetí su nombre en alto varias veces, como si de un conjuro del inglés se tratase.

Necesitaba empaparme con su esencia, aunque fuera a través de su nombre.

Le necesitaba

Le extrañaba

Le amaba

Al cabo de un rato salí del agua. Mi cuerpo desnudo y vulnerable se reflejaba en un espejo sin trucos, sin engaños, simplemente él mismo. Lo que vi me impresionó. Estaba delgadísimo y la palidez acentuaba el color de mis venas bajo la piel.

Varias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, recordando que nuestra declaración de amor había sido después de un baño.

Las sequé con fuerza y rapidez y respiré hondo cerrando los ojos antes de volver abrirlos y mirar de nuevo mi irreconocible cuerpo.

Debía despertar de esta mierda de coma en la que estaba sumido y luchar para Romano volviera a mi lado.


	6. Amo a los mensajeros

N/A: Dios... LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!! He tardado una eternidad en subir este cap ^^U pero es que... bueno... etto... lalalala *notitas musicales* jajajajaa GOMENASAI!!! Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez

En este cap hay dos OC (bueno, uno y medio) wiiii jajaja Está mi querido Angola y mi lindiiiiisima Andorra... ah!! Y tambien nombre a la portentosa Brasil que en el siguiente cap aparecera ^^

Bueno, no me extiendo mucho mas aqui, ya que estoy racaneando internet a un friend ^^U y aparte... porque en el cap number 8 (en el cap 7 daré información sobre él) habrá un N/A jajajajajjaa asi que corto aqui.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los rewies ^^

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

AMO A LOS MENSAJEROS

Me froté los ojos con el dorso de la mano y comencé a ordenar los papeles que yacían sobre la larga mesa de reuniones.

La puerta se abrió y entró Portugal con un gran libro en sus brazos:

- ¿Ya has acabado la reunión?- me preguntó mientras se acercaba a una de las estanterías y guardaba el ejemplar

Asentí sonriente mientras bostecé. Acababa de tener una reunión con mi Rey y varios de los funcionarios de más alto rango de estado, así como con algunos de mis embajadores en otros países de Europa y mi contable personal:

- Joder, habéis tardado una eternidad.- dijo mi hermana mirándome a los ojos.- Yo ya he comido, asi que si quieres algo te lo preparas tú solito

- Vale, vale, no pasa nada.- me estiré cansado y me levanté de la mesa recogiendo los últimos documentos.- ¿Ya ha venido Angola?

- Si, hace rato, creo que está por alguno de los jardines.- levantó una mano a modo de despedida y se encaminó para salir de la biblioteca, cuando se paró en el umbral y se giró para mirarme.- Y… ¿qué tal van los trámites para lo del criajo?

Sonreí y observé a Portugal con ternura, podría ser todo lo capulla que quisiera, pero cuando quería, era la mejor hermana del mundo:

- Estamos esperando una respuesta por parte de Prussia, vamos a aprovechar que acaba de comenzar una guerra contra Austria, y si tenemos suerte, no podrá mantenerle durante mucho tiempo…

- ¡Pues ojalá regrese pronto! Ya estoy harta de tenerte en mi casa… ¡eres más molesto que pisar una mierda de vaca!- exclamó marchándose definitivamente.

Reí un poco por lo bajo y seguí recogiendo la biblioteca antes de salir de esta y encaminarme a la cocina.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que tuve que ceder a Romano a mi amigo prussiano en pro del porvenir de mi pueblo. Aquella había sido la decisión más difícil que había tomado hasta ese momento y sé que jamás podría recuperarme del todo, pero el sacrificio había valido la pena, volvía a ser uno de los mayores reinados y mi poder frente a las grandes potencias europeas no flaqueaba ante nada.

Hubo un tiempo en el que dejé de luchar y me dejé hundir en las sombras, pero salí y desde aquel día no he dejado nunca de luchar por recuperar a MI Romano, y poder volver a estar juntos. Y jamás, pero nunca más, nos volverían a separar.

Entré en la cocina y cogí del cesto de los tomates (que ahora siempre se encontraba repleto) dos de estos y tras coger una hogaza de pan, me senté a prepararme un pan con tomate.

Estaba a punto de anochecer, y las luces del crepúsculo entraban a raudales por los grandes ventanales de la cocina.

En otro tiempo, hubiera corrido a por mis lienzos y las pinturas, y trayendo a los hermanos italianos, los tres hubiéramos pintado algún bodegón con estas luces y sombras tan espectaculares… pero Austria se llevó a Venecciano, y ahora Prussia me había arrebatado a Romano, mis utensilios de pintura se hallaban en una casa que de lo vacía que estaba no me atrevía a entrar, y el tiempo pasaba rápido haciendo que las luces anaranjadas y las grisáceas sombras se desintegraran dejando paso a una oscuridad casi total.

Me acabé mi pan con tomate y me levanté a por un quinqué. Lo encendí con delicadeza y me senté de nuevo en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

Seguramente por el recuerdo de las pinturas, llevé instintivamente la mano a mi pecho y saqué de uno de los bolsillos interiores de mi casaca la única carta que Romano había logrado enviarme en todos estos años.

Una sonrisa bobalicona se formó en mi cara, y con ternura desplegué el papel y comencé a leerla como si fuera la primera vez:

«_España:_

_Se me han acabado los tomates y aquí no se pueden encontrar tan fácilmente, ¿por qué tuviste que ser tan idiota y mandarme tan pocos?_

_Prussia me ha obligado a guardar mis trajes de sirvienta y ahora uso pantalones, y son muy incómodos._

_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me dijiste que tenía que venirme con este imbécil? _

_En verdad, no te odio._

_Romano»_

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y abracé el trozo de papel con cariño.

De pronto vi una sombra al otro lado del cristal de una de las ventanas, y casi enseguida, alguien llamó a la puerta trasera.

Me levanté, y guardando la carta, me acerqué hasta la puerta con cautela. Era muy tarde para que viniera nadie:

- ¿Quién es?- pregunté con voz neutra

- ¿Se encuentra el señor España?- dijo al otro lado una voz femenina muy joven

Me quedé un poco desconcertado, ¿qué hacía una niña a esas horas preguntando por mí? Y la pequeña Brasil no podía ser, ya que Portugal me habría avisado de su llegada, y preguntaría por mi hermana, no por mi.

Abrí la puerta, y suspiré de alivio mientras sonreía, al encontrarme con la pequeñita Andorra en el umbral de la puerta:

- ¡Hola peque!- exclamé feliz cogiéndola en brazos.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Andorra era la niña adorada de Francia y mía. Era un poco más joven que Romano y se había ganado el corazón de mucha gente gracias a su amabilidad, responsabilidad… ¿y por qué negarlo? ¡Era una niña monísima!

Cabellos oscuros cortos, ojos negros y piel blanquísima. Su vocecita parecía la de un ángel, y el delantal azul y rosa que siempre llevaba encima la hacía aún más lindísima.

Andorra se abrazó a mi cuello y me dio dos besitos en las mejillas como saludo.

La senté en una de las encimeras y comencé a calentar un poquito de leche para ella:

- Señor España, ya sé que es muy tarde, y que seguramente la señorita Portugal esté muy ocupada al igual que usted, ¿pero podría quedarme a cenar?

- ¡Claro que sí, mi niña! Ahora mismo te preparo una sopa

El tiempo pasó muy ameno y demasiado deprisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cenaba con ningún niño, y aquello me llenó de una nostalgia y de una felicidad que le agradecí a Andorra ofreciéndole todas las atenciones que pude darle.

- Abróchate bien la capita porque ya está comenzando a refrescar.- le dije mientras le colocaba una capa que había sido de Portugal cuando era pequeña

- Muchas gracias, señor España, la capa es muy bonita.- dijo ofreciéndome una sonrisa que me hizo suspirar… ¡era tan mona!- Y también muchas gracias por prepararme un carruaje tan tarde…

- No me las des, no te iba a dejar que te fueras caminando a estas horas, y seguro que Francia está muy preocupado por ti

Andorra asintió sin dejar de sonreír, y entonces sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal, un sobre con un sello oficial germánico:

- Esta mañana pasó por mi frontera un mensajero con esto para usted, dijo que era muy importante.- dijo mientras me la ponía en la mano y me daba un besito en la mejilla mientras salía corriendo al carruaje que esperaba fuera.

Me quedé pasmado sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Tenía en mis manos una carta con el sello oficial germánico… aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

Entré en la casa corriendo y saqué un cuchillo, rompiendo el sobre y abriendo desesperadamente la carta.

Era de Prussia

Hablaba de su guerra de sucesión contra Austria

Hablaba de su precaria posición económica

Hablaba que necesitaba todos sus recursos para sus batallas

Hablaba que no podía seguir manteniendo a Romano

Hablaba sobre que Romano iba a regresar a mi casa

Di un grito y corrí hacia la habitación de Portugal sin soltar por un momento aquella carta que durante tanto tiempo había esperado:

- ¡¡PORTUGAL, ROMANO VA A VOLVER!!

Había abierto la puerta de una patada y había gritado la noticia lleno de felicidad, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que el GRAN Angola y mi hermana pequeña se encontraban en la cama, y no durmiendo precisamente.

- ¡España! ¡Hola!- exclamó el negro con soltura como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Eh… esto… ¿perdón?

Había abierto la caja de Pandora

Acababa de despertar al dragón dormido

El Minotauro iba a venir a por mi

- ¡¡ESPAÑA, YO TE MATO!!

Portugal se puso corriendo una camisola y salió corriendo a por mi, mientras yo huía intentando proteger mi vida por toda la casa.


	7. Las lágrimas no son solo de tristeza

N/A: Nya!!!! SIENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA!!!!! es que... siempre se me olvida meter el cap en el pendrive y al final no lo cuelgo nunca jeje ^^U

Pero el siguiente ya esta completamente escrito y espero colgarlo prontito... jejejjee

Aviso desde ya... el siguiente capítulo tiene SADOMASO!!! siiii siiiii aunque parezca increíble XDDDDDD hay golpes... con una vara... y... hasta aquí puedo leer!!! jajjajaja

Tambien aviso desde ahora, en ninguna de mis N/A he nombrado a nadie, pero en el prox cap estaran toooooooodas las dedicaciones y cosillas que debo poner para gente... coments, adoraciones, etc... XDDDD y una cosa más!!! Ilustraciones de mi historia!!! si!!!! Una amiga que es maravillosa y me ha hecho dos dibujillos XDDDD

En fin, en este cap POR FIN nuestros protas vuelven a estar juntitos... y tienen una escena super cute

Y... ya me he extendido demasiado y se supone que cuando em voy a extender es en el siguiente cap!!! arg!!! Ya paro ^^

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

LAS LÁGRIMAS NO SON SOLO DE TRISTREZA

Mi nerviosismo era tal que incluso las manos, si las tuviera quietas, me temblarían. Pero por ese mismo nerviosismo llevaba las manos de un lado para otro: que si me revolvía el pelo, que si me frotaba los brazos, que si me rascaba una mejilla…

Y no era para menos, antes de que anocheciera, llegaría un barco, y de este bajaría mi amado Romano.

¡Volveríamos a vernos después de tantos años!

Prussia había tenido que ir a ver al inglés por problemas económicos, y en vez de regresarse en barco de nuevo a su territorio, daría una pequeña vuelta hasta mí y después volvería por tierra, dejando así a Romano de nuevo a mi lado.

Asi que allí estaba yo, esperando en uno de los puertos de Cantabria, sintiendo como mi interior temblaba de emoción ante el tan próximo acontecimiento.

Hacía una semana, Portugal y yo planeamos volver a mi casa, y así acondicionarla para el regreso de mi italiano.

No soy capaz de describir el sentimiento de abandono y de tristeza que me embriagó cuando crucé el umbral de mi verdadero hogar. Era evidente que llevaba años abandonada nuestra casa, y el vacío de las risas era palpable.

Me costó varios días lograr reponerme y poder comenzar a prepararlo todo.

Mi hermana llamó a la joven Brasil y vino a ayudarnos, y así, al cabo de siete días, en la casa se volvía a respirar ese aire hogareño que tanto había extrañado.

Cogí mi reloj del bolsillo y miré la hora. Las cinco y media pasadas. No deberían tardar mucho más, Prussia debía coger un carruaje antes del anochecer para llegar a los Pirineos y pasar dos días en Andorra.

Suspiré y sonreí mientras volvía a guardar el aparatito en mis pantalones.

Nuestro amigo francés iba a pasar a recoger a Prussia para pasar juntos unas semanas antes de que el peliplateado volviera a su casa descansado y listo para las batallas que le esperaban.

Francia estaba demasiado dolido aún por lo de Juana e Inglaterra; y el germano aún suspiraba por el pequeño SIR… pero no podían ocultar ninguno de los dos la atracción que había entre ambos, y las excusas que ponían para verse a escondidas eran cada vez peores.

Me reí un poco al recordar la última vez que nos reunimos todos (justo antes del tratado que separaría a mi pareja de mi vera) en casa del rubio para jugar a los dados.

Prussia se levantó para ir a la cocina a por más vino, y el francés fue tras él con la excusa de que no sabría donde estaban las botellas…

Sus gemidos disque contenidos se escucharon por todo el salón.

Resoplé intentando cesar la risilla tonta que me había invadido y nuevamente cogí el reloj. No habían pasado ni dos minutos

¡Tenían que llegar ya!

Me senté encima de un barril y apoyé la espalda contra una pared mientras cerraba los ojos.

Necesitaba relajarme para nuestro reencuentro ¡No podía armar un espectáculo! Debía ser algo romántico e idílico, nada de gritos y expresiones excesivas de amor. Sencillo y magnífico. Más tarde en casa cenaríamos junto a Brasil y mi hermana, para después compartir Romano y yo una cama fría por el desuso, y que deberíamos calentar ambos…

- ¡¡España!!

Abrí los ojos deprisa y me levanté.

Un nuevo barco había atracado, y desde su cubierta, Prussia me saludaba con la mano. A su lado estaba mi niño.

Corrí hacia allí mientras ambos bajaban a tierra firme.

Dios mio, Dios bendito, Dios magnánimo… ¡¡GRACIAS!!

Nos quedamos quietos el uno frente al otro sin saber muy bien como reaccionar a continuación:

- ¡Cuánto tiempo, español!- exclamó mi amigo mientras me abrazaba a modo de saludo.

Yo solo fui capaz de responderle medianamente al abrazo y murmurarle algo que podría haber sonado como un "Yo también" o como un "Te di por culo ayer" pero en la situación en la que estábamos era preferible entender lo primero:

- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No os vais a saludar?- dijo colocándose al lado de mi italiano.

Había cambiado tanto y a la vez nada…

Estaba más alto, le sacaba justo una cabeza; su pelo, un poco más largo de lo que recordaba seguía manteniendo su ricito sumamente rizado; su piel al estar en menos contacto con el sol estaba un poco más pálida, pero seguía manteniendo aquel color aceitunado que tantísimo había extrañado; sus facciones seguían siendo las de un mero adolescente y su constitución física no había variado nada; pero lo que si era completamente distinto eran sus ropas.

Llevaba unos pantalones hasta la rodilla un poco abombados de la misma tela del chaleco que tenía en la parte superior de su cuerpo; una camisa blanca de cuello redondeado y adornado con encajes en este y en el final de las mangas; sus calcetas blancas un poco caídas y los mocasines perfectamente lustrados daban por finalizado a su atuendo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y suspirar sin borrar ni por un segundo la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Jamás había visto a Romano tan bello como hasta ese momento

- Hola, Romano

- Buenas tardes…- murmuró tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color carmesí y bajaba la mirada al suelo

Mi amigo peliplateado río y dejó una maleta en el suelo a su lado:

- No te quejarás, ¡te lo he dejado como un pincel! Y ahora sabe comportarse como un jovencito educado. Si es que si no fuera por mi…

- No te pases, Prussia, que todos sabemos que no eres míster etiqueta y modales, precisamente- dije mirando al germano con un mohín de burla que rápidamente me devolvió

- Romano, súbete las calcetas.- le dijo a mi niño

Este se dio cuenta de que las llevaba caídas y se agachó para subírselas.

Fui incapaz de reprimirme durante mucho tiempo ese deseo, y solo le permití que lo hiciera con una, ya que antes de que continuara le cogí de las manos, parándole:

- Lo haré yo.- le susurré

Hinqué una rodilla en el suelo y cogí delicadamente su pierna como si fuera de porcelana antes de subirla encima de la mia, como si de una princesa se tratase y yo su mayordomo que la iba a calzar. Cogí el borde de la prenda y lentamente la fui subiendo, intentando rozar con mis manos aquella piel tan añorada, notando como Romano se iba poniendo cada vez más y más rojo y tuviera que morderse los labios para no gemir. Al terminar, deposité un suave beso en su pierna antes de levantarme.

Romano respiraba agitadamente y no se atrevía a abrir los ojos y mirarme. Esa había sido la experiencia más erótica que había tenido años.

Sabía que todos nos estaban mirando, sobretodo Prussia, pero no me importó en absoluto.

Cogí con sutileza su barbilla y la levanté para que nuestros ojos se encontrasen y así poder besarle… cuando vi un leve moratón en su cuello:

- ¿Y esto?- pregunté preocupado examinándole mejor.

Romano, dándose cuenta de lo que había visto, estiró un poco el cuello dejando que viera otro pequeño golpe y un rasguño por la zona de la clavícula y el hombro.

Dirigí una mirada asesina al peliplateado:

- ¡Ey! No te me pongas dramático, que la gran mayoría se las ha hecho él solito.- se excusó enseguida

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo que la gran mayoría??!!- exclamé soltando al pequeño y acercándome peligrosamente a Prussia

- Joder tío ¡SIR y él se pasaban el día peleándose! ¡Debía poner orden, que es mi casa, coño!

- ¡¡Me prometiste que no le ibas a poner un dedo encima!!

Iba a agarrarle por el cuello de la camisa, pero justo en ese momento Prussia se echó para atrás e hizo como si mirase un reloj:

- ¡Bueno! ¡Pero qué tarde es! ¡Qué me tengo que ir! Ale, ya nos veremos ¡Adiós!- exclamó antes de irse corriendo

- ¡¡Cobarde!! ¡¡Ya te las cobraré todas juntas!!

Me giré para ver a Romano, que seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Una idea aterradora se instaló en mi mente. Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo separados, ¿y si Romano había cambiado? ¿Y si ya no me quería? ¿Y si nunca pudiéramos volver a ser como antes? Por mucho que en su carta dijera que no me odiaba, ¿en verdad sentiría eso ahora por mi?

No sabía como tratarle, era como un extraño al que temes enfadar o asustar.

- Vámonos a casa, Portugal y Brasil nos están esperando para cenar.- anuncié cogiendo su maleta y comenzando a caminar.

El menor solo había asentido antes de seguirme sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El miedo de que Romano me odiara no se marchaba y yo tampoco era capaz de decirle nada más.

Mejor mantener las distancias hasta que él decida, no quería asustarle o incrementar su odio… ¡¿y si decidía que no quería volver a vivir conmigo?!

De pronto sentí como alguien me agarraba ligeramente de mi camisa y me giré.

Romano estaba cogido sutilmente a mi ropa

Estaba llorando en silencio

- España… te he extrañado tanto…

Esas simples palabras hicieron desvanecerse todas mis dudas y temores.

Dejé caer la maleta al suelo y le abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho comenzando a mecerle como si fuera un bebé:

- Mi Romanito… ya estamos de nuevo juntos y nadie nos podrá volver a separar… no estés triste… yo también te he echado mucho de menos

Romano separó la cara lo suficiente para poder mirarme a través de sus ojos acuosos, causantes de los ríos que corrían por sus mejillas, para mirarme a los mios:

- No lloro porque este triste, estúpido español… estoy muy feliz.- logró decir entre sollozos

No pude menos que sonreírle, y acerqué mi cara a la suya, dejando que nuestras narices se rozasen antes de besarnos como hacía años que no lo hacíamos.

Dejé que mi lengua explorase cada rincón de su húmeda cavidad, deleitándome con aquel beso con sabor a sal mientras Romano enredaba sus delicados deditos entre mis cabellos.

Abrí la puerta con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa en la cara, teniendo en una mano la maleta de Romano y en la otra su mano entrelazada:

- ¡Ya estamos en casa!- exclamé

- ¡Hola!

Tapé corriendo a Romano los ojos. Brasil estaba en el comedor poniendo la mesa junto a Portugal.

Su cabello largo hasta más debajo de la cintura, negro como el carbón y lleno de ondulaciones como si de olas del mar se tratasen; su piel morena remarcaba sus ojos ambarinos; todo esto la hacían muy hermosa

La joven Brasil, a pesar de tener la misma edad que Romano, estaba sumamente desarrollada.

Estaba bien que ella viniera de un lugar muy caluroso y que para ella eso fuera lo más normal pero… ¡no iba a consentir que Romano viera a la amante de mi hermana nada más portando una falda por las pantorrillas y lo demás al aire!

- ¡Portugal! ¡Ponle algo a la muchacha!- exclamé sonrojado hasta la médula

- Mira que eres dramático, déjala, así está cómoda

- ¡Pero es indecoroso y no quiero que Romano vea a una mujer semidesnuda!

- Está bien, vale, histérico.- dijo comenzando a subirle la falda para colocársela como si fuera un vestido y así tapar sus pechos.- No vaya a ser que se nos vuelva hetero…

- ¡Te he oído!

- ¡Eso quería!

Me quedé en la puerta viendo como Portugal y Brasil daban la bienvenida a Romano, como todo volvía a ser como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado… pero aún era incapaz de creérmelo.

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa, y tras bendecirla, mi hermana se levantó a por la cena:

- Brasil y yo hemos estado toda la tarde cocinando

- ¡Si!- exclamó esta sonriente

- Asi que aquí tenéis.- y mi hermana sirvió su plato tradicional.- Un bacalao con patatas y espinacas

La cara que puso Romano fue suficiente para que mi hermana le fulminara con la mirada:

- No me gusta el pescado

- Pues lo siento niñato, es lo que hay, asi que te lo comes

- No me lo pienso comer, no me gusta

- ¡Hemos estado toda la tarde cocinando como esclavas en esa cocina, asi que como que me llamo Portugal te tragas la cena!

- ¡Acabo de llegar y merezco comer lo que me salga de los huev...!

-¡No digas palabrotas en la mesa! ¡Y cómetelo todo o traigo el embudo y te lo meto a la fuerza!

Brasil comiendo felizmente, mi hermana y mi pareja discutiendo sobre la cena y yo intentando calmarles… ahora si me creía que todo iba a volver a la normalidad.


	8. La vara 1

N/A: LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERDON!!!!!!!!!!! GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!

Prometi que subiría el cap pronto y... y... casi un mes despues.... solo voy a subir la mitad.... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Matt llorando sobre el teclado*

Pero es que me han pasado muchas cosas... la primera es que me mude... y luego.... que cambie casi todo el cap... y claro.... snif snif.... en serio... lo siento mucho... soy un FAIL

Además, que mis compañeras de piso me ponen en plan Heracles... y claro... pues no puedo ecsribir como España... buaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lo siento...

Pero bueno, aunque solo pueda subir hoy la mitad del cap, ya que como he dicho antes tuve que cambiarlo y etc... y me falta ultimar el final, como es larguillo, en plan el cap 3, hoy os subo la mitad y espero que antes de que finalice la semana subo el resto.

Este cap, como ya anuncié, tiene muchas dedicatorias, y avisos como el de... ESTE CAP TIENE SADO!!! Exactamente tiene spanking, y no precisamente moderado... espero que os guste!! ^^

Y bueno... pasamos a las dedicatorias!!! weee weee

Para empezar quiero agradecer todos los comentarios a toda la gente que me ha ido siguiendo desde el primer capitulo, poniendo criticas muy buenas y realmente constructivas, como Misao Kurosaki, Orihime Altair, Amelie Kirkland, Minako-nyo, Atsun... a todos...GRACIAS!!! ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN OS LO DEDICO!!!

Greeze (Niña del DA!!! XDD): Bueno, a ti, señorita... te dedico este cap a lo grande... ya que... ME DIBUJASTE TODO EL CAP 3!!!!! WAAAAAAAAA Cuando lo vi, me mori, en serio.... un capitulo mio ENTERO dibujado, y encima ESE capítulo. Me mataste. Has sido mi mejor fan jajaja ya que me obligabas a seguir, a subir caps mas amenudo jaja.... eres genialosa!!!

Nico (Mi caballeroso Arthur, mi adorable Japón... y mi magnifico Oskar, mi protector, mi guia...): Mi principito... obviamente este cap tambien está super dedicado a ti. Porque eres mi príncipe que me rescataste de aquella fortaleza, que me haces reir, que me haces sentirme bien cada mañana que me despierto y me acuerdo de ti, porque me soportas... porque simplemente eres tú y estás conmigo. Seré un príncipe caprichoso, mimado, y muy cursi por lo que estoy leyendo que yo mismo estoy ecsribiendo... XDDDUU... pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho... y que te dedico el cap mas esperado de mi fic... y tranquilo!!! Tambien te dedicare por supuesto el de Priscila jajaja que debo escribirlo aun!!! jajaja

Naru (Mi Feliciano tonto~~~ XDDD y obviamente mi Naruto Uzumaki jojojo): Sin ti, ni siquiera hubiera descubierto Hetalia, y mucho menos me hubiera convertido en Romano, y por supuesto, este fic no existiría. Muchas gracias por ser como eres, por haber estado siempre a mi lado. Y obviamente... GRACIAS POR HABER ROLEADO ESTO CONMIGO!!!! jajajajja

Arkenaya (Toño!!!! *hug*): Otra persona sin la cual, este cap no existiria. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERLO ROLEADO TAMBIEN CONMIGO!!!! Quiero que quede constancia que de este capitulo, la gran parte, por no decir el 90% es cosecha de su España, ya que siendo yo Romano, obviamente Toño no me sale tan magnificoso jajajjaa y el tuyo... oh dios... es... *Matt colocando un barreño debajo para recoger las babas* XDDDDDDDDD

Akiko (Austria-san *notitas musicales* y... Gupta!! *choca los five*): Ey!!! Este cap tambien te lo dedico porque me aguantas en casa con mis idas de olla de "Quiero estar en modo Toño!!! Y no me sale!!!" y de "Bua... yo queria escribir de Toño... y no puedo porque estoy Heracles... snif snif *bostezo*" jajajajja

Eria (Sadiq... estúpido estúpido Sadiq...): ... debo dedicarte este cap, porque para empezar... me dejas robarte el ordenador jajajjajaa y porque me dejas invadir tu cuarto y cama... que se supone que tengo cuarto pero me paso el día en el tuyo y duermo en tu cama... aunque me pongas en plan Heracles y no pueda escribr!!!! (gente, si no subo caps, es su culpa que me pone super griego ¬¬) ... GRACIAS!!

Y... y... creo que no me queda nadie más!!!!! Pero si se me olvida alguien, en la segunda parte lo pondre jajajaja

En fin, y tras este pedazo de notas del autor, os dejo con la primera parte de La Vara.

Y repito, antes de que acabe la semana, subire el final del cap.

Disfrutad del cap ^^

Besitos!!!

Matt ^^

* * *

LA VARA

Ya era de noche cuando entramos en casa y dejamos las cosas en el hall.

Romano pasó a paso rápido hasta la sala principal sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara, sabía que estaba sumamente enfadado con él.

Se sentó sobre una butaca y esperó a que dijese algo, pero mi italiano no era persona paciente, así que imaginándose que seguiría sin dirigirle la palabra como el resto del día, se levantó y caminó rumbo al pasillo:

- Me voy a dar un baño.- anunció sin levantar casi la voz

¿Qué se iba a dar un baño? Que ni se le pasara por la cabeza que se iba a librar de todo esto:

- Ni se te ocurra irte a ningún lado.- le dije serio.- Vuelve al sillón ahora mismo, tenemos que hablar

Habíamos pasado una temporada de paz increíble en casa. El reino iba bien, la economía y las cosechas eran espléndidas, y nuestra relación como pareja mejoraba a cada día más.

Pero hacía poco, a Francia nuevamente se le cruzaron los cables y le dio por invadirme por… ¿ochocientas vez? Parecía que nunca se cansaba de que le expulsara de mis tierras.

Al principio mandé pocos hombres para echarle. Realmente no le di importancia, pero aquella vez venía con más fuerza que nunca y en tiempo record asoló gran parte de mi país.

Mi pueblo estaba asustado y yo debía protegerlos, así que no tardó mucho en que tuviera que salir a pelear yo también. Las batallas se sucedían una tras otra, y parecía que realmente ninguno de los dos bandos ganaba ni perdía.

Romano pasaba mucho tiempo solo en casa, ya que podía estar días enteros sin regresar, sin saber si realmente podría hacerlo, y sabía que eso era su gran temor.

Entonces un día me dijo que quería luchar conmigo. Ya no era un niño, decía, había crecido y podría serme útil en la guerra. En aquel momento me sentí tan orgulloso de él y su madurez, que le permití que saliera al día siguiente a luchar conmigo.

Craso error

Romano no estaba preparado para luchar, y menos para luchar siguiendo unas órdenes. Las mías

Casi había muerto por ir por libre y no escucharme

Casi le había perdido…

Ahora me iba a encargar de que aprendiera a seguir unas directrices, que me obedeciera, que no pusiera su vida en peligro… Debía aprender quien mandaba aquí:

- Cuando me haya quitado esta ropa y me haya dado en baño caliente.- me contestó comenzando a andar.

Le agarré del brazo y tiré de él, dejando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros:

- He dicho que no vayas a ningún lado y vuelvas al sillón, ahora.- levanté un poco la voz al decirlo

Parpadeó un poco y tragó saliva, comenzaba a asustarse:

- ¡Suéltame, estúpido! Estoy cansado… ¡mañana hablamos!- exclamó mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre

- ¡¡Ni mañana ni hostias!! Me perteneces, y he sido muy permisivo contigo… y tal vez debería comenzar a educarte mejor ¿¡Es que no entiendes que no puedes hacer lo que te de la gana!?- le grité antes de tirarle sobre la butaca.- Ahí quieto

- ¿Qué te…? ¿¡Qué te pertenezco!? ¡¡Yo no soy una mercancía, idiota!! ¡¡Yo soy tu pareja, no otra cosa!!

- ¡¡Una pareja que podría estar muerto!!

En cuanto le grité, mi niño pegó un bote y cerró los ojos. Respiré profundamente intentando calmarme un poco ¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguir así?

Me dirigí al armario del pasillo donde guardaba mis armas. Sabía que me iba a doler casi más a mí que a él, estaba seguro de ello, pero debía entender. Y si no quería por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

- España… ¿qué piensas coger de allí?

Me giré y vi que tenía miedo. Por un segundo dude, pero… no, esta vez no flaquearía, o si no la próxima si que podría acabar realmente mal:

- Tu castigo.- mi voz no tembló y parecía tranquila mientras alargaba la mano y sacaba del armario una vara de madera fina y flexible, que apoyé dando suaves golpecitos en mi otra mano

En una fracción de segundo pude ver todo el miedo que aquel instrumento le causó a Romano. Se levantó de un salto y se apoyó contra la pared más alejada de mí:

- ¿Castigo? ¿Có… cómo que castigo?- su voz temblaba ligeramente.- ¡No soy un niño!

- Pues actúas como tal, así que te castigaré como a uno.- hice un ademán con la cabeza.- Ven aquí ¡Ya!

Negó con fuerza

- ¡Que ni se te pase por la cabeza que voy a dejar que me toques con eso!- gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina

Suspiré y le seguí despacio con la vara en la mano. Llegué hasta el umbral de la puerta y me apoyé en esta, viendo como Romano intentaba abrir la puerta trasera. Me alegré el haberla cerrado esa mañana:

- No puedes huir eternamente, Romano, así que te lo voy a decir por última vez. Ven aquí ahora mismo y afronta tu castigo como todo hombre que dices ser

- ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡Tú no puedes pegarme!! ¡¡No soy un crío!! ¡¡Encima que he ido a la batalla para ayudarte!!

Puse los ojos en blanco antes de acercarme rápidamente a él y acorralarle contra la puerta, mostrando una sonrisa poco tranquilizadora en mi rostro:

- ¿Ayudarme dices?- me reí en su cara.- Solo fuiste una molestia, y para lo único que serviste fue para que tuviera que estar más pendiente de ti que de otra cosa.- le agarré de la muñeca y tiré de él.- Por mucho que lo niegues solo sabes actuar como un niño…

- ¡¡Mentira!! ¡¡Eres tú el que se empeña en tratarme como a un crío cuando ya no lo soy!!

- Entonces, si ya no eres un crío, ¿por qué te sigues comportando como uno? ¿¡Por qué no me demuestras de una puta vez que ya no lo eres!?

Tiré de él con fuerza y comencé a arrastrarle hacia mi despacho. Noté como él intentaba zafarse de mi agarre, pero no iba a permitir que se saliese con la suya. Debía aprender a comportarse, tenía que madurar de una vez.

No tardó mucho en empezar a suplicarme que le soltara. Cerré los ojos e intenté no escucharle. Joder, era demasiado blando con él, y sus palabras me afectaban más de lo que quería…

Sin decir ni una palabra lo empujé contra una de las paredes de mi despacho en cuanto entramos, y apresé sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándole:

- ¡¡Si me castigas así menos te voy a obedecer, imbécil!!- gritó en un arrebato de rebeldía

- Serán 20 varazos, pero se puede aumentar el castigo si no me pides perdón.- susurré contra su oído.

Entonces me separé lo suficiente, y sin previo aviso, descargué con fuerza la vara contra su trasero.

El golpe sorprendió a mi italiano, y dejó escapar un grito, pero ya sabía que aquello no haría que cediera tan fácilmente:

- ¡¡Bastardo!! ¡¡Suéltame!!

No le respondí, y volví a golpearle dos veces, por las dos palabras que me había dicho tan cargadas de aquel orgullo.

Y en ese momento, Romano se reveló como nunca había esperado hasta aquel momento que haría.

Levantó uno de sus pies con fiereza y me dio con fuerza en mis regiones vitales, logrando así que le soltara y así salir corriendo hasta el umbral de la puerta.

Me retorcí del dolor al notar el golpe. Joder… ¡estúpido niñato! ¿¡Es que no podía callarse y aguantar el castigo!? ¿¡Es que no me conocía y sabía que a mitad de este me apiadaría de él y todo se solucionaría!?

Romano se giró al salir al pasillo y me miró a la cara.

En ese momento dudé seriamente si sería capaz de completar el castigo.

Estaba completamente sonrojado y gruesos ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas:

- Me da igual… me da igual todo… ¡PERO NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!- gritó entre sollozos contenidos antes de salir corriendo

CONTINUARA...


End file.
